Siempre voy a Encontrarte
by haronid
Summary: porque no importa a donde la vida te lleve el verdadero amor se encargara de encontrarte.


******SIEMPRE VOY A ENCONTRARTE**  


**Hola a todas y todos pues desde hace tiempo tenia la idea de escribir un fic es el primero asi que tengan pidad de mi jajajajaja**

**debo aclarar que aunque quisiera ninguno de los personaes de Supernatural me pertenecen :/ **

**Es importante para mi que dejen sus comentarios (para ver si sigo de escritora o lo dejo aqui jajajaja) **

**saluditos a todos**

**En la actualidad  
**

Dean no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza como el eco de un disparo.. "accidente, solo uno de ellos sobrevivió, las cosas no estaban bien, si los paramédicos no hubieran llegado a tiempo probablemente también habría muerto. Saco de una caja unos recortes de periódicos viejos; según el artículo el auto se conducía por la autopista y en sentido contrario se dirigía un tráiler que perdió el control debido a la lluvia haciendo que la carga se girara chocando de frente al pequeño vehículo que fue arrastrado varios metros hasta detenerse en unos arboles que estaban en la orilla del camino. aquella mujer seguía hablando pero lo único en que Dean podía pensar era en todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos pero en especial en aquellos en que se perdió.

**AÑOS ATRÁS.**

Una risa rompió la tranquilidad de aquella noche calurosa de verano, echados sobre el capo del Impala y contemplando el cielo despejado se divisaban 3 figuras y que al parecer estaban disfrutando de los relatos de una de ellas…

¡hey no se burlen no es bueno ir por la vida con una sola ceja!. y mas cuando ni siquiera te dan las gracias por haberles salvado el trasero! -. La chica les contaba cuando había perdido una ceja al tratar de incinerar un viejo esqueleto en una de tantas cacerías. Pero lo que termino de hacer que casi murieran de la risa fue cuando Dean conto cuando Sam se había quedado dormido masticando una goma de mascar y esta por accidente se le había pegado en el cabello y le habían tenido que cortar el mechón dejándole un agujero en la melena.

No puedo creer que hayas contado eso. -¡Dean! eres de lo peor.. ha pero eso no es nada te recuerdas cuando tu estabas a….

-Michelle nos vamos!

Aha papá no es justo Sammy estaba a punto de contar algo divertido de Dean.. Solo un momento mas siiii. ..

- Uyyy que lástima Samy te quedaras con las ganas de ponerme en vergüenza.

- ahora Michelle!

-Ya tendré tiempo luego y no te escaparas le dijo la chica dándoles a ambos un abrazo de despedida. Nos veremos luego.

**UN VERANO INNOLVIDABLE. **

La siguiente vez que se encontraban juntos fue cuando estuvieron con Helen y Jo, para Sam y Dean era divertido verlas eran el agua y el aceite y no solo por las características físicas Jo era de complexión pequeña además de ser rubia, mientras que Misha era más del tipo curvilínea, y tenía ese color bronceado de piel que muchas envidiaban, 1.78 , castaña, y ojos no cafés claro. Estaban a media pelea de quien estaría a cargo de atender la barra (ya que ninguna de las 2 o quería hacer) , cuando la puerta del road house se abrió y entro un muchacho que dejo a ambas con la boca abierta. 1.90 de puro encanto. Moreno, ojos miel, y un cuerpo muy bien trabajado

El recién llegado se sentó en la barra y las 2 corrieron a atenderlo

Hola que te sirvo?... le dijo Jo con una sonrisa coqueta

Quizá una cerveza helada …. Este calor esta que mata… le dijo Misha extendiéndole de inmediato la bebida.

Tienes toda la razón y antes de tomar la cerveza, se quito la chaqueta que llevaba dejando ver de mejor manera aquellos brazos…

Hola yo soy Jo y ella es mi amiga Michellel , pero puedes decirme Misha. Le dijo pasando su brazo por encima del hombro de Jo.

Hola me llamo James. Les dijo devolviéndoles una sonrisa encantadora.

Sam y Dean que estaban en una mesa cerca de la barra, ambos tenían una mirada extrañada ante el repentino cambio de parecer de las chicas.

Y estas 2 que?... " mi amiga" si hace rato estaban que no se soportaban y ahora son "amigas".

Ademas que le ven? Ni que fueran reales esos musculos! ..No es mas guapo que yo vdd Sammy… –no Dean no es mas guapo que tu le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco..

Me disculpan un momento ya regreso….

Ambas se inclinaron solo para poder tener una mejor visión de lo que aquel cuerpo ofrecía

Puedes creer eso… esta como quiere, crees que se quedará? No lo se pero tenemos que averiguar mas sobre él.

Hey amor … nos traes otra cerveza ….. le Dijo Dean en el momento justo en que el recién llegado regresaba a la barra esperando la reacción favorable de Misha….

Tienes manos Dean además sabes en donde esta el refri!. Le contesto poniéndole mala cara.

Acaso son sus novios ?

NOOOO!... nosotras no tenemos novio verdad Jo.?

Nop estamos solteritas.

Ok entonces este es mi dia de suerte. Les dijo James poniéndoles una sonrisa encantadora

Veo que ya conocieron a James, no hará falta tanta formalidad con la presentación…

Hey Hellen, me da mucho gusto volverte a ver.

James era hijo de un viejo amigo de Helen y para gusto de las chicas y disgusto para Dean y Sam, James resulto ser un cazador y de los buenos. Ambas estaban impresionadas con las habilidades James, era talentoso en todo!, y disfrutaban cada segundo que estaban junto a él. A Dean no le gustaba la "competencia" ni en la cacería de fenómenos ni en la de mujeres.

James ya tenía a Dean hasta el límite …- James esto James aquello, James, james, james-¡ … era lo único que Dean repetía. Mientras daba vueltas en la habitación como león enjaulado

Y justo en ese momento se acerco a la ventana solo para terminar de odiarlo más. , James estaba lavando su auto que por cierto era un Chevy Cobra GT 500. Tenía a las chicas totalmente embobadas, James por su parte ya las visto así que tomo la manguera y la dirigió hacia donde estaban sentadas, haciéndolas sobresaltar y eso desato una batalla de espuma y agua jabonosa, el juego que duro varios minutos, al final los 3 terminaron empapados y llenos de jabón. Dean por otro lado no hacía más que rabiar entre dientes cosa que hacía que Samy se muriera de risa…

- estas celoso Dean, acéptalo. Fueron las palabras de Sam sin quitar la vista de la computadora.

Celoso yo! por favor!

Y si que estaba muy celoso, no aguantaba ver a James cerca de Jo, pero lo que estaba viendo hizo que le hirviera la sangre; Misha se resbalo y callo sentada en un gran charco que se había formado, James corrió a ayudarla y mientras lo hacia la atrajo hacia si para quitarle la espuma que aun tenía en el rostro y sin decir más la beso.

El ruido de vidrios rotos hiso que ambos se soltasen de aquel apasionado beso. Dean estaba tan furioso que le dio un puñetazo a la ventana quebrándola en mil pedazos y lastimándose la mano.

-Dean estas bien? Déjame ver….. Suéltame Sam salió de la casa azotando la puerta al salir.

- Dean… deja Misha yo voy a ver q sucede ok…

Dejalo, además tu y yo estábamos en algo mejor aca verdad y la volvió a besar…

Dean espera, que paso estas bien le dijo al verle la mano llena de sangre,

No es nada!

Sera mejor que regresemos a la casa para limpiarte y curarte esa herida.

No muy de su agrado Dean y Jo regresaron a la casa, lo bueno era que James no estaba por ahí lo malo es que necesitaría algunos puntos para cerrar la herida. Puedo saber que ocurrió? Te peleaste de nuevo con Sam?

-No

Entonces no entiendo, si no te enojaste ni con Sammy, y James… (le hizo un gesto de desaprobacion) estaba con nosotras termino..

De seguro fue por el beso (pensó), no pudo evitar el sentirse decepcionada por eso, ya que siempre había tenido sentimientos hacia Dean

O fue por lo del beso? Le dijo, instantáneamente Dean le retiro la mano

–SI me vas a interrogar hasta aquí llego tu ayuda, que yo puedo solo, no es la primera vez que tengo que suturarme yo mismo!

Así que fue eso, Dean estuvo a punto de levantarse e irse pero Jo lo retuvo

Está bien ya no te pregunto.

Los siguientes 15min habían pasado en completo silencio.

Ok esta listo pero no podras mover la mano por unos días.

Genial!

2 días después Dean estaba tratando de limpiar una de sus armas pero con la mano lastimada el proceso era mas lento que nunca, Te ayudo le dijo una voz desde la puerta,

-No necesito ayuda lo puedo hacer solo

-quiza tu noviecito necesite ayuda para lavar su auto

NOVIO? James no es mi novio Dean, si esta guapo y besa divino (este comentario hizo que lanzara la cama la culata del arma). Fue un beso y ya!. Como que tu nunca hubieras besado a alguien por ganas

Ganas? Así que le tienes ganas! Al tío ese? No ves que solo quiere jugar contigo, no es para ti! Le dijo casi a los gritos

Ya Dean (le dijo poniéndose de pie) vine a ofrecerte mi ayuda, además tu no eres nadie para decirme con quien puedo o no puedo salir y dando la vuelta salió de la habitación.

Los días seguían pasando y James y Misha habían compartido mucho, quizá más de lo que a Dean le hubiera gustado, es mas cuando Dean estaba cerca Misha siempre buscaba una oportunidad de acercarse más a James, haciendo que Dean estuviera de un humor de los 1000 demonios. La mañana del domingo pintaba de lo mejor, Dean se levanto de muy buen humor cosa que no había tenido en las ultimas 2 semanas…

Levántate Samy… que no ves que es un dia precioso!

Vamos Dean apenas son las 6:00am, además que haces despierto de "madrugada" le dijo arremolinándose entre las sabanas.

Bajaron los 2 al comedor y a diferencia de la sonrisa con que bajo el castaño en el comedor se respiraba una atmosfera triste,

James porque no te quedas otros días mas Siiii… le suplicaba Jo, aun tenemos cosas que hacer.

Sabes que me quedaría si pudiera pero debo regresar, pero igual estaremos en contacto. Y dándole un fuerte abrazo a Jo y a Helen salió de la casa.

Cuídate mucho si, no quisiera saber que te paso algo malo, llámame cuando puedas, tu también preciosa. Aunque me voy más tranquilo sabiendo que tienes buenos guardianes., si son así de persistentes para acabar con los espíritus como lo han sido conmigo evitando que este mucho tiempo cerca de ti, no dudo porque tienen esta reputación con los demás cazadores.

El tiempo de descanso también había terminado para los demás y todos debían marcharse, Misha volvió a la cacería

Pues bien aca les dejo el primer cap.

espero sus coments

Saludos Dina


End file.
